EB-05s Schwalbe Graze
The EB-05S Schwalbe Graze is a mobile suit featured in the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. Technology & Combat Characteristics An upgraded version of the Graze's prototype, the Schwalbe Graze is a trial machine born during the Graze's development process with the goal of achieving both high output and high mobility.G-Tekketsu Official MS Profile - EB-05S Schwalbe Graze (Mcgillis' Machine) Profile http://www.g-tekketsu.com/ms/05.phpHigh Grade 1/144 EB-5s Schwalbe Graze model kit manual | Translation Link: http://mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?p=378290#p378290 Although the Schwalbe Graze uses the same frame as the Graze, its operational and cost aspects are not as good, thus it lost to Graze during the competition to be Gjallarhorn’s main MS. However, it was recognized as a commander type machine and deployed as such.1/100 EB-5s Schwalbe Graze model kit manual | Translation Link The Schwalbe Graze can be used in any environment like the Graze, its high mobility is achieved through the adoption of lightened equipment and the addition of boosters on various body parts as well as flight units on the back and hips.'Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans Mechanics & World' Book The back-mounted flight unit allows combat in the atmosphere that is greatly influenced by the planet's gravity, but it also makes the machine hard to control and places extra burden on the pilot. As with the Graze, the Schwalbe Graze also possesses retractable thrusters on the legs, which are stored within when not in use. This reduces the damage dealt to the machine when they are hit. Compared to the normal Graze which is focused more on versatility, Schwalbe Graze has poor stability during low output and this makes it necessary for the pilot to be skilled. On the other hand, the machine has a higher maximum output, and showcases its performance as the battle gets tougher. This sacrifice of stability in exchange for higher output was done at the behest of skilled pilots such as McGillis Fareed.Great Mechanics G Spring 2016 | Link: http://ww2.sinaimg.cn/large/4e1dcde1gw1f2dq9dfgx4j21kw2997wh.jpg | Translation Link: http://mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?p=381966#p381966 As a commander and also ace-use unit, pilots of the Schwalbe Grazes are typically fixed, and the machines are customized to their pilots' preferences.'Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans Mechanical Works' Book This makes it easy for each machine's personality to stand out. One example of this is the unit used by Gaelio Bauduin, which uses a purple color scheme and holds a dedicated lance in its right arm.G-Tekketsu Official MS Profile - EB-05S Schwalbe Graze (Gaelio's Machine) Profile http://www.g-tekketsu.com/ms/06.php However, the lance was not passed on when Gaelio transferred his Schwalbe Graze to Ein Dalton. The Schwalbe Graze can use the armaments of the regular Graze, and with the appropriate weapons, it can be used for command, support and/or melee combat. Armaments ;*GR-Es02 Wire Claw :Mounted on the left forearm, it is a claw-like weapon that is shot out on a line. It is primarily used for restraining enemy mobile suits as well as for clinging to enemy vessels. When required, it can also serve as a makeshift shield to defend against other close combat weapon. ;*GR-W01 120mm Rifle :Same range weapon as the one used by the standard Graze. High accuracy, high utility value as the main or support weapon. :;*Short Rifle ::The 120mm Rifle can be configured into a short rifle by replacing the sensor equipped standard barrel with a short barrel. The short rifle has lower range and accuracy, but it is ideal for close combat-use in conjunction with the Battle Axe. ;*GR-H01 9.8m Battle Axe :Same close combat weapon as the one used by standard Graze. Because MS are protected by Nanolaminate Armor, direct blows are considered to be extremely effective during MS battle. The Battle Axe is an equipment developed for MS battle. It is stored on the side of the waist when not in use. ;*GR-Hs01 16.5m Lance + Short Rifle :Gaelio's Schwalbe Graze holds a dedicated lance in its right arm. The weapon is meant for anti-MS, anti-battleship combat and allows single point penetration of nanolaminate armor.High Grade Iron Blooded Orphans 1/144 Option Set 1 box text | Translation Link: http://mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?p=378142#p378142 The lance is equipped with the short rifle for ranged combat. It is not passed on when Gaelio transferred his Schwalbe Graze to Ein Dalton. Special Equipment & Features ;*Flight Unit :A high output propulsion unit that is equipped on the back of the Schwalbe Graze, it uses the same technology as the thrusters used on interplanetary battleships. Besides improving the suit's mobility, the flight unit also grants it the ability to fly on Earth. However, it makes the machine hard to control and places extra burden on the pilot. ;*GR-Es01 Flight Unit :Mounted on the hips, the pair of GR-Es01 Flight Units are different from the flight unit on the Schwalbe Graze's back.'Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans Mechanics & World' Book ;*Head Sphere Sensor :A spherical sensor is mounted inside the head, behind the Schwalbe Graze's unique twin main sensor cameras, it is revealed during optical long-distance viewing and precise measurement. History A commander-type Mobile Suit used by Gjallarhorn, it was first seen when the EB-06 Graze team led by Coral Conrad was having a hard time stopping ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos and EB-06/tc Graze Custom. Gaelio Bauduin's Schwalbe Graze appeared first, then McGillis Fareed's unit joins the former to attack the Gundam Barbatos. Together, the two Schwalbe Grazes caused lots of trouble for Barbatos. However, Barbatos managed to escape from them with the help of the ship, NOA-0093 Isaribi. Later, Gaelio would give his Schwalbe Graze to Ein when he move on to pilot the ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris. Ein proceeds to tune the machine for his use, and first fought using it during the battle in the space region surrounding the Dort Colonies. In this battle, Ein's Schwalbe Graze initially assisted the Gundam Kimaris in attacking the Gundam Barbatos, then it went off to stop the space craft that Barbatos was trying to protect. However, this failed as the Isaribi came between it and the space craft. The machine later engaged the EB-06/tc2 Ryusei-Go, but the fight between them was cut short when Ein left to protect Gaelio/Gundam Kimaris. Ein's Schwalbe Graze then took a hit meant for Kimaris, and lost its side hip thrusters. The two machines then retreated when the main Arianrhod fleet arrived at the scene. Ein's Schwalbe Graze next appeared alongside the Gundam Kimaris trying to stop the Tekkadan from entering the Earth's atmosphere. Here, the machine engaged with the Ryusei-Go again. Using the wire of the wired claw weapon, it managed to restrain and subdue the latter. However, Ein was forced to abandon the fight to protect Gaelio/Gundam Kimaris from Gundam Barbatos's attack. During the process, Ein's Schwalbe Graze was pierced in its mid-section by the Gungnir lance thrown by Barbatos, and Ein himself also suffered severe injuries. The Schwalbe Graze's cockpit block later ejects out of the machine and was caught by Kimaris. Ein's Schwalbe Graze was then never seen again as he switched to the EB-AX2 Graze Ein. Later, McGillis would pass his Schwalbe Graze to his subordinate, Isurugi Camice. Picture Gallery schwalbegraze.png untitled-5.jpg|Schwalbe Graze (McGillis Custom) fighting the Gundam Barbatos. 635820841585904192-Gundam-Tekketsu-EP5-Gjallarhorn.jpg|Schwalbe Graze (Gaelio Custom) using its thrusters. Gundam-Iron-Blooded-Orphans-Ep-5-Img-0019.png|Schwalbe Graze (McGillis Custom) aiming its rifle. schwalbe.png ibo5graze.jpg|Schwalbe Graze (McGillis Custom) shooting its Wire Claw. schwalbeaim.png Untitled-54.jpg|Schwalbe Graze (Gaelio Custom) close up. schwalbe graze ein.jpg|Ein's Schwalbe Graze in action 56c039eb70127.jpg|Ein's Schwalbe Graze crashed by Kimaris's Gungnir SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Schwalbe Graze (Isurugi Custom).png|Schwalbe Graze (Isurugi Custom) in SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Gunpla & Toys HG Schwalbe Graze.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 McGillis's Schwalbe Graze (2015): box art HG Gaelio's Schwalbe Graze.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 Gaelio's Schwalbe Graze (P-Bandai exclusive; 2016): box art 1-100 McGillis's Schwalbe Graze.jpg|NG IBO1/100 McGillis's Schwalbe Graze (2016): box art 1-100_Gaelio's_Schwalbe_Graze.jpg|1/100 Gaelio's Schwalbe Graze (P-Bandai exclusive; 2016): box art Notes & Trivia *The name "Schwalbe" means "Swallow" in German. *The suit's model number EB-'05S' may be a homage to both the MS-05B Zaku I (being based on a prototype machine) and the MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type (its high mobility). *Its appearance also shows a loose resemblance to MS-18E Kämpfer, another agile blue mobile suit. *Gaelio unit's Lance has some similarities to the Den'an Zon's Shot Lancer and Dark Hound's DODS Lancer. *The "EB" in EB-05S is a out-universe reference to its designer, Kanakate Ebikawa. The designation of some of the other mass production MS lines in the series also make reference to their respective real world designers. References External links